Sleepless Nights
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: P-Borg104 experiences another crazy dream, something that might be connected to his past life.


_"Oh, man! This is a rip-off! It's just like the body building course we got last summer! And I was so looking forward to looking through things..."_

P-Borg104 woke up in shock. This was the second time he had a strange dream. Like the previous time, he looked like a normal human with red hair and blue eyes, complete with a contagious smile.

But one look in the mirror brought him back to reality. He was sitting in the lab, still a robot. He rubbed his forehead with his normal hand, wondering if a cup of oil would make him feel better.

* * *

><p>P-Borg104 eventually made it to the kitchen. He found a bottle of oil and pour some of it into a cup. As he took a sip, he noticed Vanessa was standing near the doorway. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.<p>

"Just another bizarre dream," P-Borg104 replied.

"What do you mean by 'another'?" Vanessa asked.

P-Borg104 sighed in defeat. "Last night, I dreamt I was this human," he explained. "I was singing this crazy song with a boy who has green hair and a rectangular-shaped head. He kept on calling me his brother for some strange reason. This time, the dream was about us making x-ray specs."

"Do you remember what the song was about?" Vanessa asked.

The young Boyborg took out a notepad. "I wrote down the lyrics and recorded the background music in my database," he said. "Can you sing it with me? It was a duet in my dream."

"I guess so," Vanessa said. "It my be connected to your past."

P-Borg104 played the music. Then he and Vanessa sang the lyrics that were written in the notepad. When P-Borg104 sang, his voice sounded auto-tuned.

P-Borg104: _Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

Vanessa: _That's what my baby says!_

P-Borg104: _Mow-mow-mow!_

Vanessa: _And my heart starts pumping!_

P-Borg104: _Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

Vanessa: _Never gonna stop!_

Both: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

P-Borg104: _My baby's got her own way of talking,_  
><em>Whenever she says something sweet.<em>  
><em>And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',<em>  
><em>Though my vocabulary's incomplete!<em>  
><em>I know it may sound confusing,<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!<em>  
><em>But I never feel like I'm losing,<em>

Vanessa: _Losing!_

P-Borg104: _When I take the time to translate!_

Both: _Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

P-Borg104: _Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

Vanessa: _That's what my baby says!_

P-Borg104: _Mow-mow-mow!_

Vanessa: _And my heart starts pumping!_

P-Borg104: _Oh Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

Vanessa: _Never gonna stop!_

Both: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

P-Borg104: _Well I don't know what to do!_

Vanessa: _I don't know what to do._

P-Borg104: _But I think I'm getting through!_

Vanessa: _I think I'm getting through._

P-Borg104: _'Cause when I say I love you..._

Vanessa: _When I say I love you!_

P-Borg104: _She says, I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Vanessa: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

P-Borg104: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Vanessa: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

P-Borg104: _Don't need a dictionary!_  
><em>Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!<em>

Vanessa: _That's what my baby says!_

P-Borg104: _Mow-mow-mow!_

Vanessa: _And my heart starts pumping!_

P-Borg104: _Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

Vanessa: _Never gonna stop!_

Both: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

P-Borg104: _I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

Vanessa: _That's what my baby says!_

P-Borg104: _Mow-mow-mow!_

Vanessa: _And my heart starts pumping!_

P-Borg104: _Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

Vanessa: _Never gonna stop!_

Both: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_  
><em>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!<em>  
><em>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means...<em>  
><em>That I love you baby, baby, baby!<em>

P-Borg104: _Baby-baby-baby-baby._

Both: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

"Did you remember anything from the song?" Vanessa asked when the song was over.

"Not really," P-Borg104 admitted. "The lyrics don't make sense and the beat doesn't ring a bell. It must have been a crazy dream my memory chip made up."

Boy, was he wrong...


End file.
